


Adversity Breeds

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Grief, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-29
Updated: 2010-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream would never <em>grieve</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Adversity Breeds

Mars was the fall back point. None of the others would attain it, though. They all had died, even Mighty Megatron. Most, Starscream gave not a thought to. Not even Megatron, who had brought them all to ruin with his civil war.

One, though, challenged him to lay a ghost to peace. Just as that one had challenged him for the leadership once, Starscream found himself dwelling on Blackout's demise. A flier, like himself, even if he had been limited. Bold and strong, and the kind of Cybertronian that had proven worthy to serve Starscream by testing his mettle.

He was gone though. Starscream was alone, for now, and those who would come were not necessarily the ones he wanted. With a kick at the debris of a human satellite on the Martian surface, Starscream tried to think in terms of planning, not in terms of loss, but Blackout's ghost lingered.


End file.
